


我老爸是我老爹包养的小狼狗是什么感觉

by Juluuu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Ben Affleck, M/M, Mpreg, Top Henry Cavill
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juluuu/pseuds/Juluuu
Summary: *深夜口嗨，剧情全部基于 @Maegnas 和 @AJuuu 的亨本糖爹包养脑洞。所以憋问我哼哼为啥跑了我也不知道呢【*预警：有毒！别看！
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill
Kudos: 4





	我老爸是我老爹包养的小狼狗是什么感觉

**Author's Note:**

> *深夜口嗨，剧情全部基于 @Maegnas 和 @AJuuu 的亨本糖爹包养脑洞。所以憋问我哼哼为啥跑了我也不知道呢【
> 
> *预警：有毒！别看！

**人在波士顿 刚放学 不匿**

我的故事吧是这样。我家是单亲家庭，我打小和我老爹相依为命，从小到大我从他嘴里听了八百种我那个水性杨花不知廉耻的妈是怎么抛夫弃子绝症晚期意外车祸的。

害，我老爹的嘴，跑火车能脱轨。

但我老爹绝对不是那种因为我妈跑了就整日以泪洗面……啊不是，骂骂咧咧的干瘪老鳏夫。好吧，我承认，有几次他喝醉了一个人窝沙发上电影马拉松的时候，看着屏幕上灭霸被砍头偷偷抹眼泪了，还非得跟我扯是感动，感动个毛线啊我老爹个DC粉！要是播的是砍tk我还能信三分好不好！

但我老爹真的不是普遍意义上的失败人士或者失婚单亲爸爸。要钱他有钱，要颜他……剃了胡子又是一条帅哥，虽然偶尔忽胖忽瘦，但看在车子房子票子哪个也不缺的份上，异性缘也不错，这么多年一直单着大概还是因为我那个他一见倾心一眼万年结果没抓住跑路的妈。

害，我语文不是体育老师教的，是我老爹自己教的。

但是吧，两个月前吧我忽然觉得我老爹他不对劲。他突然就胡子也刮了，衣服也买新的了，减肥也能坚持过三顿了，连和我一块吃汉堡都有点魂不守舍的了——md，绝对有情况！

我思来想去深谋远虑伺机而动，终于在第三次拿我老爹手机玩俄罗斯方块的时候找到机会偷偷看了他的联系人记录。

我！大！惊！失！色！

我tm居然看见有个小子在短信里喊我老爹daddy？？我老爹还应了？？什么老爹我还是不是你最亲爱最可爱最帅气最英俊的唯一的儿子了？？

Hello？？亨利·卡维尔先生你他妈谁啊？？有事吗？？

于是下一次我爹鬼鬼祟祟出门的时候，我装作去找朋友玩也鬼鬼祟祟…呸光明正大跟上去了，果然，我爹这个没良心的抛下我去约会了！话说你们约会都吃汉堡的吗！都这么随意了也不带我的吗！

在哪个叫亨利·卡维尔的我异父异母的不知道哪里冒出来的亲兄弟，终于对我爹动手动脚——伸手捻掉了我爹嘴角的面包碎屑的时候，我终于忍不住跳了出去！大喊一声——老爹！！！

结果我爹一脸震惊，完了看看我再看看我异父异母的大兄弟，冲我贼腼腆又慈爱的一笑。

我眼前一黑，我还不知道我爹，这反应——完了，我要有小妈了。

我用眼神和我爹表示拒绝，结果我爹非常温柔地把我硬拽过去，bia叽把我一头按在那大兄弟胸肌上了。

我：？？？

大兄弟：？？？

我爹：儿子，给你介绍一下，这是你爸爸。

？？？？？？？？

不是我说这真不能怪我，谁被我爹骗了这么多年第一反应也是脱口而出——什么这个就是让您一见倾心一眼万年但水性扬花不知廉耻抛夫弃子绝症晚期意外车祸的妈……爸爸？！

很好，大兄弟……我亲爸迅速脸黑了。

再后来我就迅速地多了个妹妹。

总而言之，我现在家庭幸福父父双全，连每周电影马拉松都有四个人齐心协力骂华纳了呢！

end！


End file.
